Misunderstood
by GreetTheDawn
Summary: Yaoi AU Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Malik go to boarding school, and aren't the best students, but what happens when they get new students, who are just as bad as they are?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh , and most of the last names come from manga authors, that I don't own.

Chapter 1

"I heard we were getting some new kids."

"Really? How would you know Yuge? You don't go to class."

"They're not in our classes, or our grade. They're seniors."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, ask Malik or Ryou when they come out, they're the ones that told me. Now pass me that I want some Joey." Joey did as he was told and passed the cigarette over, "But that means I have to wait another half an hour for them to get outta class."

"Just because they go to class doesn't mean they stay there for the whole period. Look." Joey followed Yugi's finger to where he was pointing and sure enough you could see a head full of white hair and one of light blonde bobbing up and down as the owners of the hair came running over.

Once they were within hearing distance, they started yelling at the two boys to come over. Yugi and Joey got up, and walked over to their two other friends, Ryou and Malik. "What is it?" Yugi asked annoyed.

"Those new kids are here and they pulled up in a limo." Ryou said breathlessly.

"What's your point?" Yugi asked, taking the last drag of his cig before throwing it on the ground and putting it out.

"There was one that looked exactly like you Yugi, only he was taller, and had crimson eyes." Ryou explained.

"And there were ones that looked like Ryou and me, only they looked psychotic."

"And you don't?" Yugi asked, with a laugh.

"There was also this really tall one that had brown hair, and he was wearing this really cool coat thing." Ryou said excitedly, "I want one."

Just as Yugi was about to reply **'Would Yugi Motou, Malik Isthar, Ryou Kaori, and Joey Wheeler come to the main office.'** Came on the PA system.

"Looks like Yuki wants to see us again." Ryou laughed, as they walked into school and to the main office.

"What the Fuck?" Yugi asked when they arrived.

"Why are there so many Ra damned people?" The four boys tried to push there way there but when that didn't work, Yugi pulled his lighter out and handed it to Joey who held it under one of the smoke detectors. In 5 seconds the sprinklers went off and everyone that had just been in front of the office screamed, and yelled curses at the four boys as they ran to get shelter from the water.

The principle came out of the office but the boys kept laughing. "Thank-you boys, now would you please go and wait for me in my office I have to call the fire department to get them to turn of the sprinklers."

"Sure thing Yuki." Malik said walking past her, followed by Yugi, Ryou and Joey.

"You're not allowed to call me that at school." Yuki replied following them.

"You think we care?" Yugi asked lighting up a cigarette.

"And there is no smoking in school either."

"Where on my face does it show that I care?" Yugi asked blowing smoke into her face.

"I'll suspend you if you put it out."

"Works for me." Yugi put the cigarette on the office assistance's desk and pushed it down, crushing the cigarette and frightening the girl.

"I have a favor to ask you four."

"What kinda favor?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"Be good for like 20mins, please, I'm begging you."

"Since your begging, we'll do it." Ryou say happily. Then walked over and grabbed a hand full of gummy bears from the container on the assistance desk before shoving them in his mouth.

"But why?" Malik questioned sadly.

"Because." Yuki turned to the door when four people walked in. Ryou elbowed Yugi and whispered "It's them."

Yugi elbowed him back hard and said, "I don't care."

"Welcome to Nazca Boarding School. Here are your schedules and your room keys. You all currently share a room but if you do not want to, we can give you a different room."

"She never asked us that." Ryou whispered to Yugi who wasn't listening.

"Is there lots of people in our building?" It was the tall one with the brown hair.

"No Mr. Kaiba you and four other boys are the only ones in the building, but they all share a room. Other then that the Building is yours and it's far enough away from the school that you could drive, or if you wanted to you could walk. And nobody else goes in it."

"Why is - " Mr. Kaiba was cut off by Ryou who was having a fight with his look alike over the gummy bears. "MY GUMMY BEARS!" Ryou yelled as he pulled them away from his look alike and ran behind Yugi who was try hard not to break down laughing along with Malik and Joey. Ryou stuck out his tongue and began stuffing his face with gummy bears, happily humming.

"That would be why nobody goes into that dorm building, Mr. Kaiba." Yuki sighed. "I'm sorry about that. Mr. Amakawa, I have some gummy worms if you want them?"

"GUMMY WORMS!" Ryou handed the empty tub that was once filled gummy bears to Yugi, who dropped it, then ran into the principle's office and came out carrying the tub of gummy worms.

"Or not, I'm really sorry, he's not usually this bad. I'll have them escort you to your dorm building, unless you want somebody who is more mature?"

"No they will do." Mr. Kaiba replied as he began to walk out the door.

"Come on Ryou we have sour gummy worms at the dorm." Yugi said as he followed Mr. Kaiba and lit a cigarette.

They walked out of the school and in back to the parking lot. Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Malik, all got on their Honda racing bikes, and looked at the other four boys when they didn't do anything.

"Are you getting on, or are you walking? Or do you have your own vehicle?" Yugi asked.

"We're getting on. But who do we get on with?" It was Yugi's look alike that asked the question.

"Don't know don't care." Yugi replied taking the last drag of his smoke before throwing it onto the ground.

Kaiba got on behind Yugi, Amakawa on with Malik, Yugi's look alike with Ryou and the other one with Joey. As soon as they were all on the four younger boys took off, causing their passengers to grab the drivers around the waist. "Since we're bored we'll give you the outside tour." Yugi said to Kaiba who had his chin resting on Yugi's shoulder. "Jocks, Geeks, Punks, Mess hall, Football field, Soccer field, Tennis, Rink, baseball, gyms." Yugi pointed at each one as he said what they were. The other three doing the same. "And this," Yugi pulled into a parking lot and killed the engine, "This is our dorm." It wasn't the nicest looking building but it wasn't falling apart. All it needed really was to be repainted.

Yugi opened the front door and Ryou ran in before he had the chance to do much else. "Tomorrow is Saturday so you can do what ever the fuck you want as long as you don't bug me." Yugi walked in and Joey and Malik started to count down from 10 but didn't go inside the dorm building. The other four boys looked at them confused but as soon as they reached one they heard a scream from inside. "I'm guessing he does that a lot?" Kaiba questioned.

"Yeppers." Joey said. "I'm Joey Wheeler, and this is Malik Isthar."

"Seto Kaiba"

"Atemu Yami"

"Bakura Amakawa"

"Marik Sumiko"

"The hyper one is Ryou Kaori and the asshole is Yugi Motou."

"I HEARD THAT!" Yugi yelled from inside.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO!" Joey yelled back. "Shall we go in?" Joey asked.

"Is it safe?" Atemu questioned.

"Ya Ryou and Yugi are probably in our room now. So lets go." Joey walked into the building and every one followed after him. "So what's your room number?" Malik asked.

"210." Seto replied.

"Cool. Follow me, you're right beside us. And just ignore anything you hear at night."

"Why?"

"No reason just do it, or you won't get any sleep. Here we are. See ya." With that Joey and Malik walked to the next door and walked in.

When Joey and Malik walked into their dorm Ryou was eating gummy worms and Yugi was passed out on the couch. They were about to go do other things when the side door opened and Marik's head showed up through the open door. "What are you doing?" Malik asked.

"Finding out what every door leads too." He replied. He walked over to the couch that Yugi was passed out on and lifted his head up so that he could sit down and placed it on his lap. "Since you don't look like your going to be leaving anytime soon you want something to drink?" Malik asked walking over to the fridge.

"You got beer?"

"Ya. Here." Malik chucked a can of beer over to Marik, who caught it and opened it.

Malik got a beer for himself and Joey, before he walked over and sat on a chair beside the couch, then propped his feet up on the coffee table. It wasn't long after that Bakura, Atemu, and Seto came in. "Beer's in the fridge." Malik said too lazy to get it himself.

"So why would you want to come to Nazca?" Joey asked walking over and sitting on Malik.

"Had no choice. We got kicked out of private school and this was the only other school in the area that wasn't public." Atemu replied plopping down beside Ryou and taking a hand full of gummy worms.

"I see."

"YUGI!" Everyone turned to look at the door, where the voice and the knocking came from. "YUGI LOVE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE I SAW YOUR BIKE OUTSIDE! I BROUGHT PIZZA. PLEASE LET ME IN."

Yugi had woken up and was trembling. Marik pulled him into his arms but the shaking didn't stop. "Joey would you help me get rid of her?"

"Of course, Malik." Joey took his shirt off, undid his pants and messed up his hair. Malik unbuttoned his shirt and messed up his hair and walked up behind Joey, who was opening the door.

"What do you want Tea?" Joey asked in an irritated voice.

"I want to see Yugi." She replied and was about to walk in when Malik walked up behind Joey and stuck his hand down the front of his pants.

"Can we help you with something? We're kinda busy."

"Where's Yugi?" Tea asked ignoring then as much as she could.

"Not here." Malik said simply.

"I saw his bike outside he has to be here, he never goes anywhere with out it."

"Went for a walk. Now FUCK OFF!" With that Joey slammed the door in her face and began to walk away.

"YUGI DOESN'T GO FOR WALKS! HE'S TOO LAZY." Tea yelled through the door and began to bang on it again.

Bakura, already fed up with her walk over to the door, yanked it open, punched her in the face, slammed the door and walked back to his spot on the floor. "That bitch pisses me off."

"That bitch pisses everybody off except her lackeys." Malik said reclaiming his spot on the chair not bothering to get redressed.

"Is he ok?" Everyone looked at Yugi, who was a pitiful mess.

"Ya he'll be fine in a bit, well he usually is." Joey replied.

"Is he always like that when she comes over?" Yami questioned.

"Ya, and she comes over daily." Joey answered sitting back on Malik.

"Why?" It was a simply question asked by Seto, who was standing behind Marik and Yugi.

"Gonna have to ask him that, we're not allowed to tell. Ryou would you share the gummy worms?"

"NO! Mine." Ryou replied pulling the gummies closer to him.

"Atemu would you slap him upside the head?" Malik asked since he couldn't do it himself.

"Sure, and call me Yami." And he did. Ryou did a face plant on to the ground and stayed like that for awhile.

Yugi had calmed down and was sleeping again, Ryou had managed to get himself half way onto Yami's lap and had fallen asleep, and Joey was almost asleep. The rest of the boys were drunk, and had drunk everything in the building that had alcohol in it. "We need more beer." Malik shouted waking the sleeping boys.

"Why?" Joey asked groggily.

"Cause we outy." Bakura giggled. "And yous gots to gets more."

"Why us?" Yugi asked getting up.

"Cause yous normal." Bakura replied.

"I'm outta here." And with that Yugi walked out the door and to his bike. Just as he was about to get on someone called his name. He turned around and saw Tea running towards him. "Love, Yugi Love, I missed you. I came by your dorm earlier but Joey and Malik were being mean and wouldn't let me see you." She said hugging him.

"That's because I didn't want to see you. I never want to see you so why the fuck do u keep showing up?"

"Because I love you Yugi." She pouted, "I've always loved you. Your father knew that and helped get us together."

"YOU CALL RAPE LOVE?" Yugi yelled causing Marik to come outside, the others were passed out. "You fucking raped me so my father could watch and get horny so that he could fuck me, and you got paid and you call that love? You are fucked up, now get out of my face."

But Yugi," He turned his back to her. "You little shit." She grabbed his hair and pulled him around so that he was facing her again. "How dare you say those things to me."

"The truth hurts." She slapped him, and Marik decided it was time to step in.

"I thought that you would've had to go get your face re-set after Bakura punched you, although I think it looks better now." Marik said referring to her broken nose.

"Who are you?" Tea asked trying to get to Yugi who was behind Marik, clutching his shirt like a little kid.

"Names Marik Sumiko." He smirked at the shocked look on her face.

"You're… you're… you're Shrake Sumiko's son?"

"The one and only."

"OMG! Will you ask your father to screw me?" The hopeful look in her eyes made him laugh.

"Ummm NO! Now fuck off!" She slowly walked away hoping that he was kidding but he wasn't, and as soon as she was out of earshot he turned around to face Yugi. "Are you ok?" Yugi shook his head no. Marik opened his arms and Yugi happily accepted the offer and ran into them. As soon as Yugi had calmed down a bit Marik pulled out his cell phone.

Yugi looked up at him curiously. "Who are you calling?"

Marik smirked and put a finger to his lips to silence him. Yugi opened his mouth and licked Marik's finger, then put it in his mouth and began to suck on it. Marik smirked, and hung up the phone. He put his phone away then trailed his hand up and down Yugi's back before grabbing his ass. Marik took his finger out of Yugi's mouth and kissed him. Marik licked Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was happily granted.


End file.
